koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Impa
Impa (インパ, Inpa) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. One of the mainstay Legend of Zelda characters, she is present in most of the games with different designs and personalities. Regardless of her role or occupation, she is always Princess Zelda's confidant. Role in Game Like her past incarnations, Impa is the clan leader of the Sheikah, a group who have secretly served the royal family for generations. She is given the responsibility of looking after Princess Zelda. Character Information Personality The steadfast Impa cares little for her own well-being in her tireless efforts to protect the royal family. Quotes Gameplay Giant Blade= If Impa ever finds her self in the air, pressing Y''' while in the air will cause her to perform an upwards drilling attack with her sword. Pressing '''X will cause her to perform a powerful vertical spinning slash as she descends to the ground. Enemies are knocked back upon hitting the ground. :X': Impa dashes quickly forward ramming enemies. :'Y, X': Impa jumps into the air with an uppercut slash. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Impa flips and slams the sword in front. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Impa makes a water ball, then explodes it. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Impa jumps into the air and makes damaging rain fall. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Impa knocks her sword into the air, makes illusionary swords fall onto a symbol, and uses them to slash forward before getting her own sword back. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Impa performs a powerful vertical spinning slash as she descends to the ground. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y','Y, Y''': Performs a series of powerful slashing attacks that deal heavy damage to enemies at close to mid ranged enemies. : '''A: impa charges and does a heavy slash. :Focus Spirit + A': Tosses her sword, while sheathed, into the air. Upon catching it she swings her sword out of its sheath to slash at enemies directly infront of her. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Jumps up into the air, charges her sword with energy, then slashes downwards forming a dome of energy around her. :Weak Point Smash: Impa slashes the ground just before the enemy, and causes a water geyser to erupt between herself and her foe. Impa emphasizes precision with her powerful strikes. She is capable of manipulating water to attack foes, changing its form into various weaponry or creating bubbles to suffocate nearby victims. Due to how her combo string is set up, her 6th strike in her standard attack string has her jumping into the air, stopping the button input at this point and pressing X''' will allow her to use her Air charge attack, giving Impa a Pseudo C7. |-|Naginata= :'''X:Twirls her weapon then throws it forward, creating a wall of flame that persists for approximately 6 seconds that damages and knocks away all foes who touch it. :Y''', '''X, X''', '''X:Slashes to the upper left, knocking foes into the air. Spins her blade overhead several times, juggling the airborne foes. Throws her blade into the airborne foes, where it explodes and knocks them away. :Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Throws her spinning blade forward where it hovers in place, then leaps forward and grabs it. Plants her blade into the ground, then performs a circular spin kick from it. Leaps into the air and then throws the blade into the ground, causing a shockwave that has knockback. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Stabs her blade into the ground, causing four pillars of fire to appear around her. Four flame naginatas appear out of the flaming pillars. Very rapidly, she darts into the air, grabbing each of them one-by-one and throwing them into the ground in the center. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: She splits her blade into two flaming naginatas, slashes once, then throws them forward to the ground where they generate a large, wide explosion. : A': Generates a massive glyph in front of her that draws enemies in as five massive blades rise from the ground and then crash inward, sending foes flying. :'Focus Spirit + A': :'Focus Spirit Finisher: :Weak Point Smash: In contrast to her giant blade, Impa's naginata is imbued with the element of fire. She can use this weapon to conjure blades from the ground or manipulate fire to burn surrounding enemies. *The eye symbol used by the Sheikah manifests itself when Impa causes large blades to rise up within a magic circle. Weapons Giant Blade= *The first weapon is named after the Giant's Knife. *The third weapon is both based on and named after the Biggoron's Sword. |-|Naginata= Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Impa Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Impa DLC 01 - HW.png|Oracle games Impa costume from the Master Quest pack Impa DLC 02 - HW.png|Skyward Sword Impa from the Twilight Princess pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 インパ（太刀）プレイムービー|Giant Blade play demo 『ゼルダ無双』 インパ（薙刀）プレイムービー|Naginata play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters